Bazett Fraga McRemitz (Fate/Kaleid)
Summary Called "Berserker Woman" for her dogged determination and brutal fighting style, Bazett Fraga McRemitz is a Sealing Designation Enforcer of the Mage Association who was sent to retrieve the Class Cards, having taken in Archer's and Lancer's, before Zelretch intervened and had the mission switched over in Rin and Luvia's hands. Later on, she became a formidable foe to Illya and the others upon being called by the Mage Association to retake the cards in their possession, even by force. Eventually the group was able to stalemate Bazett with a bluff and, through tough cooperation at first, later had themselves a reliable ally on their side. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B when holding back. 6-C when going all-out with Rune Enchantments. Varies with Fragarach Name: Bazett Fraga McRemitz, "Berserker Woman" Origin: Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Gender: Female Age: 23 Classification: Human, Enforcer, Magus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Rune Magic, Enhanced Senses, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can amplify her physical abilities with Rune Magic, Magic Resistance (Withstood numerous spells from Rin and Luvia as well the Magical Girls and even Rider's Cybele), Resurrection (via Rune of Resurrection), Can reverse time so that her attack always strikes first and is guaranteed to gouge the opponent's heart with Fragarach Attack Potency: Wall level when holding back (Punched down a tree). Island level when going all-out with Rune Enchantments (Defeated the corrupt versions of Archer and Lancer in the past, though their parameters were lower than normal but should still be around this strong. Fought Illya, Chloe, and Miyu at the same time, keeping up with and even overwhelming them at different points in their fight, even grabbing Hrunting, an A-rank Broken Phantasm, in her hands. Her attacks, when further enhanced by her runes, can pierce and break through Illya's barriers, which are capable of protecting her from a corrupt Casters light beam barrages and Chloe's Caladbolg III). Varies with Fragarach (Answerer will always match the opposing attack in strength and pierce the target's heart) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Illya and Kuro, even blitzing them at various points in their fight. Can react and dodge attacks from the Gate of Babylon.), Fragarach will hit first if used after the opponent using their strongest move. Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Used a tree she punched down as a weapon against Chloe with one hand. Tore a piece of pavement from the ground casually. Picked up Miyu by her leg with one hand and slammed her to the ground) Striking Strength: Wall Class. Island Class with Rune Enchantments Durability: Wall level when holding back. Island level with Rune Enhancements (Tanked every one of the main heroines attacks, including Chloe's Triple Linked Crane Wing attack which can produce an attack equivalent to A-rank, and still kept on fighting as if they weren't there.) Stamina: High (Continued to fight even when paralyzed by Cybele and beating beaten by the assault of multiple Magical Girls, who can fight on par with Servants and quickly recovered from being impaled through the heart with the help of a Rune of Resurrection from one of the weapons out of the Gate of Babylon) Range: Standard melee range normally. Dozens of meters with Fragarach. Standard Equipment: Her Rune-enchanted equipment, Fragarach Intelligence: Bazett is a premier Enforcer for the Mage Association and has monstrous fighting capability, taking on Servants single-handedly and defeating Illya, Kuro, and Miyu simultaneously. Referred to as the unflattering "Berserker Woman", she has a tendency to simply charge in and use her rune-enhanced defenses and offense to deflect minor attacks and parry stronger attacks with her fists, a strategy which allowed her to defeat multiple Servants even though it would normally take multiple Magical Girls to do the same. Nevertheless, she is a master of hand-to-hand combat and is an experienced Magus Killer, easily seeing through most of the heroes' attempts to stop her and was only tricked by a last-minute bluff that she didn't bother to investigate. Weaknesses: Fragarach can only be used against an opponent's strongest attack, which makes it useless against opponents with well-rounded, powerful abilities and no particular trump cards. If a target's trump card is a summoned mount, Fragarach will kill the mount instead, thus allowing the target to survive. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bazett Runic Enchant.gif|Bazett showcasing her strength against Auguste RuneOfResurrection.gif|Bazett using a Rune of Resurrection to get back in the fight * Rune Magic: Due to her heritage, Bazett is extremely proficient in the use of Rune Magic, utilizing it along with standard Reinforcement to amplify her already impressive physical strength to the level of Servants along with various other auxiliary uses. ** Runic Enchantments: Bazett weaves various runes into her clothing to constantly boost her strength and durability to the point that she can easily smash through Illya's barriers and create massive craters in the walls and ground while holding back to avoid killing her target. ** Rune of Resurrection: Prior to an engagement, Bazett can prepare a Rune of Resurrection that will resuscitate her and restore her to peak condition should her heart be stopped for any reason, allowing her to fight on even after being killed. This rune was potent enough to revive her instantly after being impaled by the weapons from the Gate of Babylon, allowing her to rip out Gilgamesh's class card. However, it appears to require a great deal of preparation to use, meaning that it is only usable once per battle. Bazett Answerer.gif|Bazett preparing Fragarach FateKaleidFragarach.gif|Fragarach's activation nullifying Bellerophon * Fragarach: Gouging Sword of the War God: Also known as Answerer: That Which Cuts Later Comes First, is a Noble Phantasm that was once possessed by the war god Lugh and has been passed down through the Fraga line for generations. While normally a paltry D-Rank Noble Phantasm, its true worth shows when facing an opponent's trump card. During this time, Bazett can prepare Fragarach for activation, which activates immediately after her opponent's strongest attack is unleashed. Fragarach then rewinds time around the target so that they're left in the position they were right before they initiated their trump card before piercing the target's heart, nullifying the attack and killing the target in one fell swoop. It not only reverses time, but also cause and effect, creating a contradictory effect. However, its greatest strength is also its greatest weakness, as is a relatively weak attack if used in any other manner. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Nasuverse Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Good Characters Category:Rune Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Time Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Female Characters Category:Hunters Category:Fate Users Category:Adults Category:Berserkers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6